Ianua Universi
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Natsu esta muriendo y Lucy tiene que viajar a otra dimension para encontrar a su doble para salvarlo.


Ianua Universi

Capítulo.- 1 Aura Quest

~Reino de Fiore~

La batalla entre los rebeldes y los soldados más fieles al tirano rey tenía lugar; el rey tirano Zeref no conocía la piedad con quien lo desafiara y sus tropas eran las mejor entrenadas de todo el continente. Los rebeldes solo tenían la fuerza de su mago líder Natsu Dragneel IV a su lado su fiel compañera y novia la hechicera Lucy Heartfilia.

Mientras él era la fuerza de avanzada la chica se encargaba de curar a los heridos en la batalla junto con su hermana adoptiva Wendy. Su majestad veía la batalla desde el lugar más alejado del campo de batalla con su hijo mayor el príncipe Acnologia a su lado.

– Los rebeldes cada día inician una nueva batalla; los aplastamos una y otra vez ¿Qué les da esa obstinación?–

– ¡Makarov!– Pronunció despectivamente– ese maldito viejo siempre ha sido una piedrita en mi zapato, pero no lo será más cuando encontremos su escondite–

Un soldado a caballo subió la ladera hasta llegar a la cima, bajo del caballo y se arrodilló ante las Majestades.

– Nuestras fuerzas están cansadas y la avanzada está casi vencida Mi Señor–

– Es culpa de ese mago de cabello rosa–señalo otro que iba llegando

– Parece que ningún arma lo puede tocar por que se deshace como si su piel fuera una forja–

– Magia de fuego, ninguna magia está a la altura de ese hechizo…–dijo Acnologia

– ¡No es así!– replicó el rey.

– Pero–

– Existe un tipo de magia que puede con el pero tardará mucho en matarlo, sufrirá grandes dolores, pedirá que lo maten pero no lo podrán hacer porque su mismo hechizo funcionará en contra de cualquier cosa–

El rey camino a la orilla de la ladera para ver más detenidamente el campo de batalla, silbó y en un instante su caballo fue a galope, el pelinegro tomó las riendas con el caballo en movimiento y subió a la silla con el mismo impulso por fin verían al Rey de Fiore en todo su esplendor. Sacó la espada de su funda esperando al que se acercara y los desdichados que lo hacían sucumbían ante su filo. Llego hasta el chico y bajo de su caballo; se vieron cara a cara y una bola de fuego apareció en la mano del chico.

– Mago de fuego es va a ser la única oportunidad que te dé para que salgas del campo de batalla y que tus soldados me rindan pleitesía eterna–

– NUNCA–

– Mors Atra–un halo negro salió del cuerpo del pelirosa y cayó al suelo– sólo eso es lo que necesitabas–

– AHHHHH–

– Muere lentamente–

– IGNEEELLLL–

– ¿Eh?– al rey se le congelo la sangre al oír el nombre de su más grande enemigo de la infancia que el mismo habia asesinado por el trono; una luz se desprendió de Natsu y se formó en aquel hombre de barba corta y roja que se abalanzó contra el Rey– ¡Pero tú estás muerto!–

– Natsu puede traerme de los muertos Zeref, solo por un instante pero es lo único que necesito. Tu linaje tiene una maldición, solo alguien con la sangre de los dragones puede matarlos; Natsu es uno de ellos y él te vencerá al igual que a tu hijo… ¡Ianua Caeli!–

Una luz ilumino el campo de batalla llevándose a los rebeldes hacia su guarida; el rey se quedó frio al oír esa predicción; sólo Natsu… pero en unos días moriría y ya no habría más de aquel linaje para asesinarlo y reinaría por siglos.

0—0—0—0—0

Lucy estaba dando vueltas frente a la puerta de Polyuska, su madre adoptiva ya que la biológica habia muerto años atrás, miraba de vez en cuando se sentía frustrada de no haber podido hacer nada por su amado en el momento en que fueron traídos de la batalla. La puerta se abrió y el semblante de su "madre" no le dio la buena noticia que ella esperaría.

– ¿Que pasó?–

– Es un hechizo muy antiguo y poderoso, corrompe directamente el aura de aquellos que son tocados por él. ¡No hay una cura para eso! Lamentablemente Natsu morirá en una semana–

– No– reclamó tapándose la boca– eso no puede ser verdad; yo… yo… lo amo demasiado, no podré vivir sin el–

– Hay una forma de salvarlo– dijo una voz recia que apareció de repente en la casa de la mujer de cabello rosa

– Yo soy una curandera Makarov y ese hechizo es incurable–

– Hace mucho conocí a un dragon que me dio su sabiduría; eran eras enteras de información, la única forma para salvarlo es reparando su aura y eso solo se puede hacer teniendo el aura sana del enfermo–

– Eso es imposible de conseguir; en este momento está toda contaminada–

– ¡No he terminado!; esa sabiduría también incluía que hay más de un universo y que hay una forma de viajar entre ellos; es un hechizo que podría delatar nuestra presencia al rey y nos encontraría–

– ¿Cuántos días tardaría el rey en llegar?– preguntó Polyuska a Lucy

– Cuatro días por el barranco Mulk–

–Es muy poco–

– No tenemos otra opción– dijo el anciano– si queremos salvar a Natsu es nuestra única oportunidad; ¿Quién será el guerrero adecuado para traer al otro Natsu?–

– ¡Yo iré!–

– Pero Lucy; yo creo que debería ir un guerrero más experimentado en batalla por si hay algún contratiempo–

– No mama, por el hombre que amo… sería capaz de todo–

– Esta bien; pero recuerda que solo tienes tres días para encontrar al otro Natsu a la dimensión que te enviare, después de cumplido ese lapso regresaras automáticamente aquí– dijo Makarov

– ¿Cómo traeré al otro?–

– Solo tómalo de la mano y el hechizo lo traerá aquí–

– Estoy lista–

– ¡Buena suerte Lucy!– murmuro su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla

– Elementos de la eternidad, agua, aire, fuego y tierra. Denme el poder que necesito– un aura multicolor cubrió el cuerpo del anciano– Ianua Universi–

Varias luces rodearon a la chica luego sintió un jalón en todo su cuerpo, instintivamente habia cerrado los ojos y al abrirlos estaba en un túnel oscuro llenos de una niebla azul.

_**Notas del autor:**_

_**Hola queridos mortales; este es un nuevo Fic que estaba congelado en mi computadora y quise revivir. Espero actualizarlo rápidamente por que solo tenía el primer capítulo y ya recobre la línea que quería plasmar.**_

_**Gracias a todos**_

_**Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita**_

_**Huachi_Sama**_


End file.
